dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Albert
Jessica Albert is a character in Dragon Quest VIII. A girl from a good home, she comes from a wealthy family in the small village of Alexandria. However, contrary to her upbringing, she is unskilled in the social niceties and expected behaviour of her environment, which often leads to conflict with her mother. She joins up with the Hero for personal reasons, strengthening the party with her flair for offensive magic. Something of a tomboy, Jessica is nothing like her mother, who expects her to be prim and proper in public. Magic is far from Jessica's only strength; she is also an outstanding fighter. Whips, staves, knives and later swords are her weapons of choice. Jessica's appearance changes when she equips certain armour such as the dangerous bustier and the magic bikini. Appearance Jessica has red hair in a form of long pigtails with a few strands of it hanging over her face. She wears a low-cut purple blouse with sleeves starting at the upper part of her arm. She has a yellow corset-like article of clothing around her stomach and waist, which has an auburn belt around it that a small pouch hangs from. She has a long, maroon colored skirt that has a white frill at the bottom. One can see that she has brownish-black stockings under the skirt, and pointed, brown shoes, into which the stockings are tucked. Jessica also has other outfits such as: *'Jessica's outfit' :This is the outfit you first see Jessica in when you meet her. :This is Jessica's only outfit that doesn't show off her mature curves. She has a white dress shirt with a red tie. Her skirt is long and black. It is found in her closet in Alexandria after obtaining her. * Dancer's costume :This outfit consists of a white bra and a reddish-orange skirt tied off at the hip. *'Bunny girl Jessica' :This outfit can be made if you put the silk bustier and the bunny tail in the Alchemy Pot. The appearance change is triggered by equipping Jessica with the bunny suit along with bunny ears and fishnet stockings. The result is a black bunny outfit. It can also be obtained by clearing the second level of the Monster Arena. *'Magic bikini' :This outfit increases Jessica's magic defence. This outfit is a blue and yellow bikini with a sarong around her waist. *'Dangerous bustier' :The only purpose of this outfit is to use it in the Alchemy Pot to make the Divine bustier. It is a black corset-like article with an open slash in the front which is laced to keep from falling apart. :It straps around the back and and the part covering her rear is shaped like a heart. Two are found in the game so you can have the dangerous and divine bustier at the same time. *'Divine bustier' :Jessica's most defensive outfit. It increases her evasion and defense greatly. She has a purple and gold, low-cut blouse that is tied off to a brace-like necklace. And in the middle of this blouse is a laced open part that shows her skin, but can look like a zipper if not examined closely. She has a miniskirt attached to the blouse, but most of her legs are covered by white, decorated with purple and gold stockings. She wears long, white gloves with a similar decoration than her tights. She has wings (strictly for style) on her back. This whole outfit strongly resembles the Staff of Resurrection. Personality Jessica is a tomboy, which leads to much friction with her mother. Jessica is very loyal, going to the great length of avenging her brother at the cost of being disowned by her mother. Jessica has a stubborn side, shown when she refuses to leave Maella Abbey until she gives Angelo's ring back to him. Biography Games Main Games VIII Jessica is introduced after The Hero and Yangus reach the top of the Tower of Alexandria, mistaking the two as the murderers of her brother, Alistair, who was slain by Dhoulmagus. After witnessing a vision of her brother's demise, learning it was the evil jester, she has a change of heart and resolves to join the party. However, her mother initially refuses, causing a falling out between the two. After joining the group and travelling to Maella Abbey, Jessica plays a key role in reining in the flirtatious Angelo. Later on, after destroying Dhoulmagus, Jessica retrieves the sceptre of Rhapthorne, and is suddenly possessed by its dark power. After a difficult battle, Jessica is freed from the staff's influence, and relies the truth about the party's real enemy. At the end of the story, Jessica has reconciled with her mother and informs the player of what has transpired after the defeat of Rhapthorne. In the new alternate ending in the Nintendo 3DS-adaptation, after certain requirements are met, Jessica will reveal her true feelings for the hero and marry him. Abilities Knives= |-|Whips= |-|Staffs= |-|Fisticuffs= |-|Sex Appeal= Magic Quotes * "A waterfall inside a cave . . . It's kind of mystical! I heard about this 'Master of the Waterfall' who lives here. I bet he's really mystical too." -In the Waterfall Cave * "I can't believe they were still talking about what to do! What were they waiting for? Unbelievable! Still, we did get our hands on the Moonshadow Harp, so all's well that ends well." -After defeating Don Mole and in Ascantha * "The castle and servants are still covered in thorns . . . We've got to put things right. And the only way to do that is by defeating Dhoulmagus!" -In Castle Trodain * "No matter how many times I come here, I can't shake the feeling that I'm in a dream. I mean, look around! It's like a fairy tale come to life! Everything's so beautiful that it's hard to believe it's real." ''-In the Moonshadow Realm after defeating Don Mole * ''"I heard about this castle from one of the sailors on the Port Prospect ferry. An eccentric royal family is supposed to live here. He said they were reclusive collectors, but I haven't heard much about them recently." -In Minnie's Castle for the first time * "I'm starting to get the feeling this might be a trap . . . I can't believe Dhoulmagus didn't attack us before he ran into the ruins. I mean, think about who we're dealing with here. He HAS to be up to something." -Upon seeing Dhoulmagus enter the Dark Ruins * "Didn't you say that the people of Farebury went into a tizzy when they caught sight of King Trode? So you'd think that the sky turning red would send them into a panic. But they seem to be taking it rather well, all things considered." ''-After Rhapthorne's true form is revealed and in Farebury * ''"Sometimes I think about what poetic justice it would be to defeat Rhapthorne here, in the same place we first met Dhoulmagus. It's just a what-if sort of thing. Thoughts like that go through my mind whenever I lie awake, thinking about all the people he's killed." -In Maella Abbey after Marcello's botched ceremony in Neos * "Coming here is so relaxing. It almost makes me forget about the crisis we're all facing. I know we don't have time to take a break, but still, it's nice to come here every once in a while." -In the Mystical Spring after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * "Even though they live in a remote corner of the world, the people here seem to know that strange things are afoot. Everyone looks so nervous and worried. Don't you think?" ''-In Orkutsk after Rhapthorne reveals his true form * ''"I can't imagine that our collecting all the mini medals is responsible, but the castle does seem more lively now, doesn't it? I'm happy for them. It reminds me how great it'll be when the curse on Trodain Castle is finally lifted! Let's make it happen, guys!" ''-After giving Princess Minnie all of the mini medals * ''"For some reason I expected the people of Empycchu to stay calm in the face of what's happening to the world. But they're just as tense as people everywhere else. More, perhaps. Then again, I'm sure they're only getting incomplete reports of what's happening. That would make anyone jumpy." -In Empycchu * "Ah, there's nothing quite like the feeling of seeing something through to the end, is there? Now it's just the Lord of Darkness left. And if we still need to train more before we can beat him, we can always take this lot in here on again, can't we?" -After defeating Estark and inside Memories Lane * "This is a great place for hiking, isn't it? Or it would be, if only we didn't have to worry about monsters at every turn. Why do they have to ruin everything? Argh, it's so frustrating!" ''-In the secluded area only accessible by the Godbird's Soulstone near Arcadia and the Chapel of Autumn * ''"Now that we've completed all of the Dragovian Trials, I don't really see why we need to come here any more. Or are you feeling a bit homesick? I'd totally understand, if that were the case. Speaking of which, maybe I should pay Alexandria a visit, too . . ." -In the Dragovian Sanctuary after all the trials are completed Voice actresses *Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) *Emma Ferguson (English; Dragon Quest VIII) *Jaimi Barbakoff (English; Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below, Dragon Quest Heroes II) Other Languages 中文(繁體): 潔西卡 jiéxīkǎ Trivia With the only differences being hair colour and age, Jessica looks similar to Bouquet, one the main characters of Blue Dragon, an anime and video game series that Akira Toriyama worked on as a character designer. Gallery DQHTWTWBB - Jessica Albert.png|Jessica's artwork for TWTWBB. Jessicadq0.jpg|Jessica's Normal Costume in DQVIII. Jessicadq1.jpg|Jessica's Outfit in DQVIII. Jessicadq2.jpg|Jessica in a Dancer's Costume in DQVIII. Jessicadq3.jpg|Jessica in a Bunny Girl Costume in DQVIII. Jessicadq4.jpg|Jessica in a Magic Bikini in DQVIII. Jessicadq5.jpg|Jessica in a Dangerous Bustier in DQVIII. Jessicadq6.jpg|Jessica in a Divine Bustier in DQVIII. Jessica_Dancer.jpg|Jessica Dancer Costume change in 3DS Version 1938_bustierdangereux.jpg|Jessica Dangerous Bustier change in 3DS Version EvilJessica.jpg|Jessica when possessed by Rhapthorne turning into "Evil Jessica" mqdefault.jpg|Jessica as scene in the "Jessica Ending" de:Jessica Category:Dragon Quest VIII party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber characters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below party members Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy party members